bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Helryx
Helryx was the first Toa ever created, a Toa of Water. She was a member of the Hand of Artakha and became the leader of the Order of Mata Nui. History Early Life Helryx was created by the Great Beings. She aided in the construction of Metru Nui and was a member of the Hand of Artakha. When the Hand disbanded, she decided to reform the organization as the Order of Mata Nui, also devising a rule that other Toa could not join the organization as they had destinies of their own. Order of Mata Nui Helryx watched the awakening of the Toa Mata on Daxia. She greeted them and informed them of their purpose as Toa. She assigned Hydraxon to train the Toa Mata. At this time, she was designing the Swamp Strider for Mazeka, when she was interrupted by Tahu and Kopaka. She revealed to them their destiny, the Codrex, and of Karda Nui. After the Toa Mata were dispatched to Karda Nui, her history was largely unknown. She was known to have ordered those killed who knew of Artakha's location, following the raid of the Kanohi Avohkii, including those in the Order. She also wrote BIONICLE World for the Order, using carvings and information collected by three Order members, Jerbraz, Tobduk, and Johmak. Thousands of years later, Helryx appeared once more. The Toa Nuva had been teleported to Daxia in completion of the Scroll of Preparations for Mata Nui's Awakening. As Trinuma placed the Staff of Artakha in a chamber, she spoke to them, saying they had justified the Order. She proceeded to tell them the Staff would now undo the effects of the Great Cataclysm, and they had one final task to complete. Shortly afterward, Helryx departed with Krakua, and Brutaka to Metru Nui. The trio rescued an unconscious Takanuva and brought him to the Archives. Helryx placed a "Kratana" on his face, which gave him visions of the Toa Mata's past, including the Energy Storms that plagued Karda Nui when the Great Spirit was awakening. After a while, she ripped it off, and sent him through a portal using Brutaka's Kanohi Olmak to send him to Karda Nui to tell the Toa Nuva of their fate. Helryx told Brutaka as they left of a mission that would reinstate him in the Order, which was revealed to find Miserix. Order/Brotherhood War Following the return to Daxia, Helryx decided to order a "Destiny War" against the Brotherhood of Makuta. She first dispatched Krakua, and a member of Botar's species, to Voya Nui and recruit Axonn. When they returned, she sent him and Brutaka to Zakaz to discuss an alliance with the Skakdi. She also sent a signal to "Ancient" to confront "The Shadowed One", reveal the Order, and prevent the Brotherhood from using weapons from Xia. However, the Shadowed One defied Helryx and went to destroy the island, so she went with two unknown Order members (a four-armed giant and Botar's replacement) to confront him, with Zaktan. Helryx was able to convince the Dark Hunter leader to follow her commands, prepared to unleash a tidal wave against his armies and follow her orders of only occupying Xia. She also gave Zaktan to the Toa Hagah, and sent them to find the missing Makuta Teridax. However, Helryx found the war was much more difficult then she believed, as the Order found strong resistance from Makuta and their armies. She sent two messengers, one to to Metru Nui to send the Toa Mahri to Artidax and use the Heart of the Visorak- and the another to the Pit to release the Barraki so they can fight against the Brotherhood. She then went to Nynrah after the Brotherhood's forces were defeated there. She used her mask power to scan the history of Rahkshi armor to find sources of energized protodermis to cap it up so the Brotherhood could no longer use those sources to create new Rahkshi. She and her new ally, Keetongu, found a piece that was created by Makuta Chirox. But this source was far from ordinary, for in the middle of the pool, she saw a being made of energized protodermis. She and Keetongu got to the island where the source was, and encountered unusual half Matoran-half Rahi creatures. They saw a huge cave and went into it. Far into the cave, they found Rahi, but no kind they had ever seen before. The Rahi let them pass, then grouped up and followed them. At the end of the tunnel was a chamber, containing not a pool, but a lake of energized protodermis. The Energized Protodermis Entity emerged from the lake, and after an argument about it's experiments with Helryx, it sent a wave of the lake's substance toward Helryx and Keetongu, saying that they would find out together if their fate was transformation or destruction. Just before Striking, a portal opened behind the two beings and they jumped into the portal to avoid the wave. They were then under the Coliseum where the Toa Hagah, Zaktan, and Miserix were. Then another portal opened and Axonn and Brutaka emerged from behind the two. Just as the assembled group began to converse about what to do, Teridax revealed himself and destroyed Brutaka's Kanohi Olmak to prevent any escape. Teridax then told her that she will stay there with him after he got rid of Keetongu, Axonn, Brutaka, Miserix, and the Toa Hagah. Alternate Universes The Kingdom In this universe, Matoro hesitated with the Kanohi Ignika and the Great Spirit Mata Nui died. In response, Helryx revealed the Order's existence to assist the migration to Mata Nui, and assist the Toa in barring the Makuta from making it to the island. When Takanuva from the Bionicle universe arrived 10,000 years later, she helped him to talk to the Turaga. Spherus Magna In this universe, the Great Beings never created Mata Nui so the Matoran lived on Spherus Magna among the Great Beings. The Great Beings also made their creations differently so that the Matoran had the powers of a Toa and the Toa were little more than villagers. The Makuta were never evil in this universe; instead they were beings of light. When Vultraz and Mazeka came to the alternate Spherus Magna from a portal in Karda Nui, they briefly met Helryx, a simple Toa-sized Ga-Matoran in this universe, and a Matoran-sized Toa Macku was accompanying her. She was not seen after this first appearance. In this universe, Helryx lived in the Spherus Magnan Ga-Koro and had no tools or elemental powers. Weapons and Abilities Helryx carried a spiked mace and a shield, as mentioned in Dwellers in Darkness. As a Toa of Water, she could create tidal waves and water blasts. She had honed her control over water to exceed that of an ordinary Toa of Water. She also wore a Mask of Psychometry, that allowed her to learn the past of an object by touching it. Trivia * Prior to being named in the 2008 storyline, Helryx was known as the First Toa. Appearances *BIONICLE World (referenced) *Toa Nuva Blog *BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets *The Kingdom *Destiny War *Dwellers in Darkness Category:Toa Category:Matoran Universe